


secrets

by tobioskis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anyways, Creepy Shimura Danzou, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Gen, How Do I Tag, but it straight up fails, danzou sus asf but dont believe me, fuck kishimoto and his plot holes literally wtf, ino is rly smart but v nosey and thats why this happened, kakashi just wants to 😃👉🚪, talk no jutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioskis/pseuds/tobioskis
Summary: secrets are something konoha thrives upon, half truths are for when someone finds out and lies are when you desperately need to protect the person._________au naruto au in which i explore the political side of the series and the secrets that come with._________canon-divergence since like,, the rookie nine graduation._________status - to be publishedstarted - 03-12-2020ended- ??-??-????
Relationships: fuck you theyre all twelve, no ❤️ - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	secrets

> **C O P Y R I G H T**   
> 

  


2020 © copyright, @tobiskis  
all rights reserved

  


> ** W A R N I N G S **

  


\- canon divergence  
\- personality alterations  
\- ooc characters  
\- plot holes? (maybe)  
\- slow updates  
\- graphic violence and substances  
\- the icha icha comics

  


> ** S Y N O P S I S **

  


for naruto, it began with a dream. for sasuke, it was a memory and for sakura, it was a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> haha lmao wdym i procrastinated 2 months to publish this


End file.
